


Pass the Time

by CornishKid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornishKid/pseuds/CornishKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221b ficlet inspired by Trope Bingo on Let's Write Sherlock. Handcuffed/Tied Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Time

John groans as he regains consciousness, a painful throbbing in his head greeting him as he opens his eyes. His arms are pinned behind his back, and he can feel a warm figure pressed up behind him. He knows it's Sherlock without having to see -- the memory of the abduction comes back to him suddenly: they were climbing into a taxi when John was knocked out by a blow to the head. He can only assume that he and Sherlock are being held hostage now in some unknown location, waiting for rescue or a daring escape.

"Ah, John," Sherlock rumbles, "you're awake. Finally."

"Sh'lock," John groans. "What happened?"

"We were abducted," says Sherlock. "Obviously."

"What are we going to do?" John asks.

"Wait for back-up," says Sherlock. "Don't worry. I was able to get a message to Mycroft before they took my phone."

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" John wonders.

"Maybe another thirty minutes," Sherlock replies. "I have an idea of how we might pass the time."

"What's that?" John asks.

"I'd like to see if I can bring you to orgasm with only my voice."

John ponders this for a second.

"Yeah, alright," he says. "But you'll have to do it in twenty -- I don't want to have to explain to your brother."

"Then let's begin."

 


End file.
